Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back é o segundo jogo da série Crash Bandicoot, foi lançado pela Naughty Dog para o PlayStation no dia 31 de outubro de 1997. Ocorrendo em um grupo fictício de ilhas perto da Austrália, Crash Bandicoot 2 segue as aventuras do bandicoot antropomórfico Crash. Crash é raptado pelo vilão da série Doctor Neo Cortex, que o engana a pensar que ele quer salvar o mundo. Crash é empurrado para várias partes do N. Sanity Island, a fim de reunir cristais que permitirão ao Cortex conter o poder de um alinhamento planetário próximo e impedir que o planeta seja destruído. A irmã de Crash, Coco, e o ex-assistente do Cortex, o doutor Nitrus Brio, tentam avisá-lo sobre o Cortex, com o último incentivando Crash a coletar pedras preciosas em vez de cristais. Cortex Strikes Back recebeu críticas geralmente favoráveis dos críticos e foi considerado superior ao seu antecessor. Muitos dos elogios foram para os gráficos, controle e música do jogo, com grandes críticas variando entre a jogabilidade de tentativa e erro, a falta de variedade de níveis, níveis de chefe fáceis e falta de inovação. O jogo se tornou um dos videogames mais vendidos da PlayStation de todos os tempos e substituiu seu antecessor como o título mais vendido do Ocidente no Japão na época, vendendo mais de 800.000 cópias no país em abril de 1998. Uma versão de remake foi incluída na coleção Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, lançada no PlayStation 4 em junho de 2017 e portada para outras plataformas em junho de 2018. História Quando Neo Cortex foi derrotado por Crash na última aventura, sendo arremessado para fora de seu dirigível, cai dentro de uma caverna escura e úmida em umas das ilhas N. Sanity, onde misteriosamente sobrevive á queda. Ao acender um fósforo, vê um róseo e gigantesco cristal, o que faz com que ele tenha uma ideia, mas não são revelados mais detalhes, pois o fogo se apaga. Um ano depois, Cortex projeta uma estação espacial, onde passa a trabalhar com seu novo assistente, o cibórgue N. Gin. Ele diz a Cortex que, para que seu plano de ativar um novo e melhorado Vórtice de Cortex (a máquina utilizada para fazer lavagem cerebral nas criaturas, como visto no jogo anterior) funcione, são necessários mais 25 cristais. Ele também diz que será impossível recuperá-los, já que nenhum operante sobrou na Terra. Cortex então responde com a frase "Se não há nenhum amigo na superfície, então devemos achar... um inimigo". Enquanto isso, na Terra, Crash aproveita as férias de ano novo enquanto descansa ao lado da irmã caçula, Coco, que digita furiosamente em seu laptop. Repentinamente, a bateria do laptop acaba, e Coco manda Crash ir buscar uma nova. No caminho, Crash é abduzido por Cortex, que diz a Crash ter desistido do mal e que, em uma de suas pesquisas científicas, descobriu que uma força misteriosa está prestes a destruir o planeta e a única maneira de contê-la é coletando cristais espalhados pelas Ilhas N. Sanity. Ele também diz que o Dr. Nitrus Brio é o criador desta força e que fará de tudo para impedir que Crash pegue os cristais. Porém, em certo ponto da história, o Dr. Nitrus Brio aparece para Crash, que resolve se vingar de Cortex, dizendo para ele coletar os diamantes (gemas) ao invés dos cristais para que possa ativar um gigantesco canhão a laser''para que possa destruir a estação espacial de Cortex. Mas para impedir Crash de coletar os cristais, ele cria o musculoso tigre-da-tasmânia Tiny Tiger... Porém Crash o Derrota Quando Crash coleta todos os cristais, Coco finalmente consegue contar para ele as verdadeiras intenções de Cortex, Crash derrota N.Gin e batalha com Neo Cortex no lado de fora de sua estação espacial, derrotando-o. Então Crash, Coco e Nitrus Brio utilizam o poder das Gemas em um canhão lazer e destroem a Base de Cortex. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade é um pouco mais variada que a do primeiro ''Crash Bandicoot. A ação do jogo se passa numa construção chamada "warp room", conceito que se manteria em muitos jogos seguintes. A "warp room" é dividida em cinco andares (há também um andar extra, secreto), cada uma com seis fases (a última é um chefe. A "warp room" secreta não contém chefe). Cada fase possui um cristal a ser coletado e um ou dois diamantes (gemas). Salvar o jogo ficou mais fácil, já que no centro de cada andar da "warp room" há uma tela que permite o jogador salvar ou carregar seu jogo. As fases de bônus se situam agora em elevadores com um "?" desenhado, e há também plataformas de caveira. Estas plataformas permitem que Crash vá a uma parte secreta da fase onde poderá quebrar caixas extras e coletar diamantes extras (esta plataforma só é habilitada se o jogador não tiver morrido antes de chegar naquele local). Há também plataformas coloridas, que tem a mesma função das plataformas de caveira, a única diferença é que nas coloridas é necessário ter pego o cristal colorido antes (por exemplo: se a plataforma é na cor azul, para acessá-la deve-se pegar o diamante azul em uma outra fase). Coletando todos os diamantes (gemas) principalmente as coloridas (Azul, Vermelho, Verde, Amarelo e Roxo) do jogo permitirá o jogador habilitar um final secreto para o jogo. Personagens Crash Bandicoot: É novamente o personagem principal do jogo e continua tendo o auxílio de Aku Aku como máscara protetora. Coco Bandicoot: Este jogo marca a estréia de Coco Bandicoot, a irmã menor de Crash. Coco porém não é jogável, ela apenas aparece nas cutscenes do jogo. Ripper Roo: Entre os vilões, apenas Cortex e Ripper Roo retornam como chefes, porém todos os aliados a Cortex aparentemente o deixaram depois dos eventos do primeiro jogo, e com Ripper Roo não foi diferente. O Canguru louco é tido como primeiro chefe desta vez, e ele, assim como os novatos Tiny e os irmãos Komodo, são contactados por Nitrus Brio para deter os planos de Cortex, e consequentemente tentar impedir Crash de coletar os cristais. Irmãos Komodo: Os irmãos Komodo (Joe e Moe) são dois dragões de Komodo que são aliados a Cortex, mas se cansam de receber ordens do mesmo e decidem lutar por si. É logo depois destes momentos que eles são contratados por Brio para atacar Crash. Tiny Tiger: Um tigre da tasmânia geneticamente alterado por Brio, por esta razão é forte e musculoso. Brio possivelmente o criou inspirando-se em Koala Kong (terceiro chefe do primeiro jogo), que possui força bruta, porém pouca inteligência. Ele desenvolveu Tiny inicialmente com a finalidade de matar Crash. N. Gin: É o único dos chefes a lutar pelo lado de Cortex. Ele enfrenta Crash após este ter tido contato com Brio, o qual tentou convencê-lo de desistir dos cristais e ir procurar os diamantes. Dr. Neo Cortex: É o chefe final, porém até o momento de enfrentá-lo, suas intenções são desconhecidas, uma vez em que ele intimou Crash a ajudá-lo. Somente Coco faz Crash perceber que ele havia sido enganado durante todo esse tempo. Dublagem Brasileira *'Crash Bandicoot': Cristiano Torreão *'Doutor Neo Cortex': Márcio Simões *'Doutor N. Gin': Luiz Carlos Persy *'Doutor Nitrus Brio': Carlos Seidl *'Ripper Roo': Alexandre Moreno *'Coco Bandicoot': Silvia Goiabeira *'Pequeno Tigre': Ronaldo Júlio *'Komodo Moe': Duda Ribeiro *'Komodo Joe': Eduardo Dascar Inimigos A maioria dos inimigos do jogo trabalham para o Dr. Nitrus Brio. Alguns dos inimigos trabalham para Neo Cortex. Não se sabe porque alguns inimigos trabalham para o Cortex, isso indica que Neo Cortex os convocou para obrigar Crash Bandicoot a coletar imediatamente os cristais. Os inimigos que trabalham para o Doutor Nitrus Brio tentam impedir que Crash colete os cristais para Cortex. Níveis Cada nível é baseado num lugar das Ilhas Wumpa. São eles: *'Selva': Turtle Woods, The Pitts, Night Fight, Totally Fly. *'Gelo': Snow Go, Snow Biz, Cold Hard Crash. *'Rio Bravo': Hang Eight, Air Crash, Plant Food, Air Crash (warp room secreto). *'Boulder': Crash Dash, Crash Crush, Un-bearable. *'Montado no pequeno Urso Polar': Bear It, Bear Down, Totally Bear. *'Na tubulação do Esgoto': The Eel Deal, Sewer or Later, Hangin´ Out. *'Ruinas': Road to Ruin, Ruination. *'Bosque': Diggin´ it, Bee Having. *'Estação Espacial': Piston it Away, Spaced Out. *'Mochila - Foguete': Rock It, Pack Attack. Warp Rooms * Intro Tribal: * Turtle Woods * Snow Go * Hang Eight * The Pits * Crash Dash * Ripper Roo ''(chefe). Gelo: * ''Snow Biz * Air Crash * Bear It * Crash Crush * The Eel Deal * Komodo Bros ''(chefes) Esgoto: * ''Plant Food * Sewer or Later * Bear Down * Road to Ruin * Un-Bearable * Tiny Tiger ''(chefe). Minas: * ''Hangin´ Out * Diggin´ It * Cold Hard Crash * Ruination * Bee Having * N. Gin ''(chefe) Estação Espacial: * ''Piston it Away '' * ''Rock It * Night Fight * Pack Attack * Spaced Out * N. Cortex ''(Chefe Final). Warp Room Secreta * Totally Bear * Totally Fly Descrição Selva As fases ocorridas na selva mostram o cenário de um caminho fechado por uma selva coberta por árvores, passando por grama, terra, e inclusive podendo-se encontrar coberturas ao estilo tribal, obviamente feitas de pedra. É o nível com mais fases em todo o jogo, possuindo ao todo cinco fases (num jogo em que o limite padrão é o de três fases semelhantes, sendo que alguns possuem apenas duas) as fases neste estilo são: *Turtle Woods: Literalmente um bosque cheio de tartarugas espinhosas, as quais só serão vencidas se Crash pular em cima delas. é um nível relativamente fácil, onde os principais obstáculos são os buracos (Comuns em quase todos os níveis do jogo, Crash morre caindo em qualquer um destes, por mais que esteja protegido) e inimigos como o gambá azul e a própria tartaruga com espinhos. Especialmente nesta fase, está chovendo, e o nível é rodeado de areias movediças que dificultam o caminho. *The Pitts: O mesmo nível da floresta coberta por árvores, porém sendo o mais comum de todos neste estilo, já que o tempo não sofre nenhuma alteração especial, uma vez em que a ação ocorre durante o dia e no clima seco (não está chovendo). O diferencial desta fase são os níveis mais baixos, literalmente vãos abertos, onde Crash enfrentará uma ninhada de ratos e ao fim, ira subir em uma plataforma que o ajudará a subir de volta (às vezes, esta plataforma pode ser um pula-pula). Além das tartarugas com espinhos, este nível contará também com tartarugas com carretilhas em suas costas, desta forma impedindo Crash de pular sobre elas, permitindo apenas a rasteira para que sejam detidas. *Night Fight: Este nível, diferente dos dois primeiros, ocorre durante à noite. Literalmente numa selva escora onde Crash precisa de um vagalume a iluminar seu caminho, protegendo-o principalmente de cair em buracos. Aja rapidamente, pois a luz de um vagalume dura somente por um curto período de tempo, após este, a luz se apaga e Crash é obrigado a ficar no escuro (correndo o risco de cair ou ser atingido), até encontrar outro vagalume e a trama se repetir novamente, e sucessivamente até o fim desta fase. Diferente dos dois primeiros níveis, este conta com outros inimigos, os quais são comuns em fases noturnas. *Totally Fly: Este nível é secreto, e só é habilitado se o jogador termina a fase ''Hangin Out por um atalho especial. É semelhante a fase Night Fight(também ocorre à noite, e o caminho do jogador é iluminado por vagalumes), porém com mais inimigos e obstáculos). Diferente das demais, nesta fase, a canção tocada é o tema do atalho dos diamantes para os níveis na selva, ao invés do tema padrão dos mesmos. *Intro: Fase de entrada do jogo, podendo ser considerada como o nível zero. Ele só pode ser jogado se o jogador assistir a introdução inteira do jogo sem pular nenhuma parte. Na cena em que Coco acorda Crash pedindo que encontre uma bateria nova para seu laptop, Crash começa a prosseguir por este nível, podendo quebrar caixas, encontrar maçãs, bônus de vida e até mesmo proteção por Aku Aku. Este nível acaba quando em certo ponto dele, Crash é teleportado para Cortex, iniciando o jogo com as fases comuns. este nível não possui nenhum artefato como cristais ou diamantes. Gelo As fases no gelo mostram um cenário pelas montanhas geladas do Ártico ou Antártida. Nestes níveis, o jogador pode patinar sobre o gelo (aumentando a velocidade de patinação de acordo com o controle pelo jogador), também deslizando sobre este, além de passar por superfícies firmes de neve, também tomando cuidado para ultrapassar os buracos sem cair nestes. Em certo ponto de cada nível deste cenário, há um elevador que leva Crash para partes mais altas das montanhas, onde a jogabilidade pode ser limitada a 2D, e é nestas localidades que o jogador pode chegar à fase de bônus, caindo em um buraco indicado. Ao fim deste percurso, há um elevador que desce o jogador novamente para a superfície mais baixa, onde a jogabilidade volta a ser 3D até finalizar o nível. São estes: *Snow Go: A fase mais fácil deste nível, não contém muitos desafios, sendo que os obstáculos mais comuns são, além dos precipícios (buracos), inimigos como os pinguins que podem girar igual ao Crash e também escorregar em descidas (estes inspiraram o personagem Penta Penguin) e as focas que circulam o nível da esquerda para a direita e também deslizam. *Snow Biz: A fase mediana deste estilo, agora também conta com porcos espinhos como inimigos (estes são comuns em lugares com jogabilidade de duas dimensões), além de Crash também poder ser achatado por pilares de madeira ou pedra. *Cold Hard Crash: O mais difícil dos níveis deste cenário. Conta com mais inimigos e obstáculos, além de mais pistas de patinação próximas de precipícios, e também caixas de nitro espalhadas por toda a fase. Rio Bravo Este é o tipo de nível no qual Crash atravessa um rio corrente, passando pelas superfícies e pontes deste tomando o máximo cuidado possível para não cair na água. Em alguns pontos de cada fase, é possível pilotar uma espécie de jet ski, desviando de redemoinhos e minas espalhadas enquanto se tenta atravessar o rio até a próxima ponte, podendo também coletar caixas. Durante esta travessia, Aku Aku não pode fazer sua transformação de invencibilidade. Os níveis não mostram muita diferença entre sí, e o desafio em si é o mesmo. É semelhante às fases do rio do primeiro jogo, porém com algumas alterações, uma vez em que as fases de rio do primeiro jogo apresentam um riacho mais calmo e sem nenhuma sugestão a esportes radicais. *Hang Eight: A fase mais fácil deste cenário, com poucos obstáculos. O inimigo mais comum deste nível é a piranha, que costuma atravessar a ponte pulando. Deve-se passar por ela enquanto este stá na água, para não ser atingido. Além dela, há outros inimigos e obstáculos como a planta carnívora, o hipopótamo (que serve de plataforma para o jogador), e obstáculos enquanto se atravessa o rio com jet ski. *Air Crash: Neste nível, o rio está correndo mais veloz, e os obstáculos na água são maiores. Os hipopótamos que servem de passagem também são mais comuns. Em algum ponto deste nível, há um atalho. *Plant Food: Não há nada de muito diferente neste nível, a não ser o fato das plantas carnívoras serem um tanto mais comuns. Boulders Inspirado em aventuras como as de Indiana Jones, o principal(e geralmente único) objetivo deste nível é fugir de uma pedra esférica gigante e escapar a salvo. Diferente das demais, neste tipo de fase, o jogador anda para trás, já que é mostrado fugindo de uma grande pedra. Assim que o jogador escapa e se livra de uma pedra (sendo esta entalada na entrada da caverna onde Crash entra ou destruindo uma ponte e caindo num precipício), logo, outra pedra começa a segui-lo, assim que Crash sai de dentro da pequena caverna em que entrou (obviamente pela saída, já que a entrada ficou para trás ou foi bloqueada pela pedra anterior). Este estilo é semelhante ao estilo Boulders do primeiro jogo, porém com algumas diferenças notáveis. Uma delas é o fato de fato ser uma pedra no primeiro jogo, e desta vez ser na verdade uma bola de neve. Estas fases não costumam contar com inimigos. Aku-Aku não se faz presente neste tipo de fase. *Crash Dash: A mais fácil e simples das fases. O obstáculo comum nesta fase é uma pequena barreira elétrica que é posicionada de um dos cantos à metade da pista (estando ela à esquerda ou à direita), podendo Crash desviar dela indo pelo outro lado, além das minas explosivas que geralmente não causam dano e das flechas turbo no chão que aumentam a velocidade de Crash ao pisar nelas (estes dois itens são comuns em todos os níveis deste cenário). Está é a única fase deste cenário em que a fase de bônus é acima das árvores (assim como as fases de bônus do rio bravo), já que as outras são no subsolo, assim que Crash cai num buraco específico (cuja tampa obviamente possui um ponto de interrogação). *Crash Crush: Semelhante ao anterior, só que desta vez com maiores buracos. A pequena barreira elétrica é substituída por uma maior, que ocupa o espaço inteiro, Crash deve se abaixar para passar por ela sem ser eletrocutado. *Un-bear-able: Diferente das anteriores, o jogador desta vez não foge de uma bola de neve gigante, mas tenta escapar de um grande urso polar, dificultando ainda mais o percurso, já que o urso polar é mais rápido e destrutivo, e as barreiras elétricas e outros obstáculos não são páreo para ele. A jogabilidade e o contexto em sí são os mesmos das anteriores, o jogador se livra do grande urso quando este fica entalado na entrada de uma caverna (desmaiando assim) ou cai em um precipício, tendo de fugir do urso seguinte assim que sai de uma caverna. Ambas as barreiras elétricas (tanto a grande, quanto a pequena) se fazem presentes neste nível, assim como os demais obstáculos. Desta vez também se faz presente um inimigo, um lagarto que fica rastejando pelo chão, além de existirem grades de madeira que são quebradas com um giro. Ao fugir do último urso, Crash sai de montaria em seu amigo Polar(o mesmo que se faz presente nas fases Polar), e é arremeçado por este até a superfície, fazendo o grande urso polar tropeçar nele e cair no precipício. Além da opção de seguir em frente e finalizar a fase, Crash também pode voltar para encontrar o pequeno Polar, habilitando a fase secreta''Totally Bear'', assim que o encontra, sendo teleportado para o Warp Room secreto. Ao isto acontecer, os artefatos adquiridos não são perdidos, mas são salvos, e não precisam ser conquistados novamente. Montado no Polar São os níveis em que Crash passa com seu urso polar de montaria. Semelhante aos níveis de montaria do primeiro jogo, mas desta vez substituindo o cenário florestal pelo cenário de gelo e neve, e substituindo o jabali Boo por Polar como animal de montaria. Crash percorre com polar pelo cenário desviando dos mais variados obstáculos, como lagos gelados (que devem ser pulados), baleias saltitantes, as mesmas focas dos níveis de neve, e até esquimós (que na verdade são os assistentes de Cortex disfarçados). O jogador deve pensar rápido ao fazer um movimento, porque Polar percorre o estágio sem parar, inclusive, é possível fazer Polar galopar por alguns instantes. Estas fases não contém plataformas de bônus e Aku Aku não se faz presente. *Bear it: O primeiro nível neste estilo, e obviamente o mais fácil. Crash simplesmente tem de passar com polar e desviar dos mais perigosos obstáculos, além de ter de trafegar em superfícies mais lisas e escorregadias de gelo. *Bear Down: Mais difícil que o nível anterior, desta vez Crash sai de montaria com Polar Jr., o filho do polar do nível anterior, e passando bem mais rápido pelos níveis. Desta vez, além das baleias e focas, também terão de passar por duplas de esquimós, pulando ou passando por baixo das plataformas de ferro que eles erguem e abaixam. Polar Jr. é o polar em que Crash monta para fugir do grande urso polar em "Un-bearable". *Totally Bear: Fase secreta, só é liberada se terminar a fase Un-bearable em um caminho secreto, este nível ocorre à noite nas pistas de gelo. Os buracos de água são maiores e mais difíceis de serem atravessados desta vez. Esgoto São os níveis em que Crash transita por dentro de uma estação de esgoto, provavelmente subterrânea. Dentro dos tubos, Crash passará por níveis em que pode transitar dentro de água, desviar de tonéis e escalar pelo teto. Geralmente se faz presente em Warp Rooms em que a fase da selva não aparece. *The Eel Deal: Fase aparentemente mais tranquila deste tema. Os maiores obstáculos são as enguias elétricas, que temporariamente transmitem eletricidade por toda a superfície aquática. Se crash estiver na água quando isso acontecer, será atingido por um choque elétrico e perderá a vida. Outros obstáculos são os carrinhos robóticos de sabão e os ratos que são encontrados pelas fases. Chegando próximo ao fim da fase, Crash tem de escalar, desviando de criaturas robóticas estranhas. *Sewer or Later: Não é muito diferente do anterior, a não ser por mais um obstáculo que dificulta o percurso: os operários encanadores (assistentes de laboratório de Cortex), que por um momento lançam chamas de fogo de suas ferramentas. É a única fase deste tema que não contem a parte da escalada. **Hangin´ Out: Nível mais difícil e mais longo. Contem obstáculos em maior número e mais ventiladores e tonéis espalhados pelos tubos, além de mais caixas de nitro espalhadas pela fase. Em certo ponto da fase (mais para o final), há um atalho que leva Crash a ser transportado para uma fase secreta, a "Totally Fly". Quando isto acontece, todos os artefatos (Cristais ou diamantes) alcançados por Crash são salvos e enviados para os portais das fases correspondentes a eles. Port A partir de 26 de julho de 2007, Crash 2 manteve a tendência iniciada com o download do Crash original. Assim como jogo anterior, Crash 2 pode ser baixado a partir do serviçoPlayStation Store, disponível no PlayStation 2 e no PlayStation 3, para relembrar dos velhos tempos. Pode também ser transferido para o cartão de memória do PlayStation Portable. Devido a problemas técnicos, no entanto, este jogo foi removido da rede logo após a sua adição (exceto para a versão em japonês). Ele acabou por ser readicionado nosEstados Unidos em 10 de janeiro de 2008. Referências e trocadilhos *O nome N.Gin é um trocadilho com a palavra "engine" (motor), e vem do fato de que ele é metade máquina. *O nível "Snow Biz" ´é um trocadilho cm o termo "show biz". *O nível "Sewer or Later" é um trocadilho com a expressão "sooner or later" ("mais cedo ou mais tarde") *O nível "Cold Hard Crash" é um trocadilho com "cold hard cash" ("dinheiro vivo") *O nível "Bee-Having" é uma brincadeira coma palavra "behaving" *"Rock It" é uma brincadeira com a palavra "rocket" ("foguete"), e se refere à mochila a jato de Crash *"The Eel Deal" é um trocadilho com a expressão "the real deal" ("negócio de verdade") *"Fight Night" é um trocadilho com Night Flight, que pode ser o nome de várias músicas, de um álbum, de uma série de TV ou de um filme *"Road to Ruin" pode ser uma referência ao álbum do The Ramones *"Bear It" pode ser uma referência à Beat It, música de Michael Jackson *"Un-bear-able" é um trocadilho com a palavra "unbearable"(insuportável) Recepção Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos. Amplamente da GameSpot, que considerou esse jogo superior ao seu antecessor, comentando positivamente sobre o conceito de 'warp room', sistema de save game melhorado e variedade de níveis, bem como os gráficos e a música", porém ele criticou o aspecto de tentativa e erro da jogabilidade e referiu que a instalação semi-3D foi " difícil de navegar". IGN elogiou os " controles e gráficos de alta resolução" e observou que a linearidade do jogo diminuiu, enquanto que aumentou a intuição dos níveis de bônus em relação ao primeiro jogo", porém disse que o nível de design "não é tão variado como poderia ser " e que os níveis de chefe eram " insultuosamente fáceis ". Mark Cooke da Game Revolution descreveu o jogo como "inegavelmente divertido" e disse que o jogo tem gráficos "impressionantes", animação impecável e "performance hilária de Clancy Brown" como o doutor Neo Cortex acrescentado à qualidade do jogo do desenho animado ", embora tenha notado que o jogo não acrescenta nada de novo ao gênero. Desde seu lançamento, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back já vendeu cerca de 5,17 milhões de unidades em todo o mundo, vendendo cerca de 3,87 milhões de unidades nos Estados Unidos e 1,3 milhões de unidades no Japão. Isto faz com que seja o décimo jogo de PlayStation mais vendido de todos os tempos. O sucesso do jogo resultou em seu relançamento para a linha Sony Greatest Hits em 30 de agosto de 1998 e para o Sony Platinum Range em 1999. O jogo substituiu Crash Bandicoot como o jogo não-japonês mais vendido no Japão, vendendo mais de 800.000 unidades em abril de 1998. Em 7 de agosto de 2007, o jogo foi retirado da PlayStation Network, juntamente com Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage e MediEvil como medida de precaução quando os dois últimos jogos tiveram problemas técnicos. Elenco *Clancy Brown: Neo Cortex and Uka Uka (voz, nas edições especiais) *Bredan O'Brien: Nitrus Brio e N. Gin *Vikin Winters: Coco Bandicoot (irmã de Crash) *Mel Winkler: Aku Aku (nas edições especiais) Galeria Crash 2.jpg|Cover crash2map.jpg|Crash 2 Mapa crashwithtiny.jpg|Tiny crashwithngin.jpg|N. Gin jetpackroom.jpg|Jet Pack spacetube.jpg|Níveis Espaciais crashandcocobeach.jpg|Crash e Coco Japanese_cover.jpg Shrooms.jpg|Shrooms Jungle Mist.jpg|Jungle Mist Depth 'Q.jpg|Depth 'Q Snow Blind.jpg|Snow Blind Snow Cliff.jpg|Snow Cliff Sewer Sharp.jpg|Sewer Sharp The Sewer.jpg|The Sewer Coming to a Sewer End.jpg|Coming to a Sewer End Ruins at Sunrise.jpg|Ruins at Sunrise Snow at Sunset.jpg|Snow at Sunset Space Station Interior.jpg|Space Station Interior CRASH2.jpg BossFights_Pic03.jpg de:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex schlägt zurück en:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back es:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back fr:Crash Bandicoot 2 : Cortex Strikes Back it:Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー2 コルテックスの逆襲! pl:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back pt:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ru:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back tr:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back zh:古惑狼2(游戏) Categoria:Jogos